


【朱白】是病就得治

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 朱一龙和白宇冷战，白宇会就此接受？





	【朱白】是病就得治

**Author's Note:**

> *性瘾设定。  
> *一个赛一个浪。

01  
白宇被自愿的和他家龙哥冷战了。  
大约开始于某天晚上，白宇被折腾的狠了，半埋怨半撒娇的一句“我的好哥哥啊你可弄死我了，这要是病咱得治啊。”  
按理说，他和他家龙哥床头开的荤话没有一百也有八十了，不至于为这点娘们唧唧地生闷气。可确实，朱一龙在那晚以后以一种微妙的姿态处理两个人的性生活。

02  
浅尝辄止般的，简直和一开始判若两人。  
白宇可以明显地感觉到他龙哥的阴茎还硬着，却抽出来亲亲他的脸蛋，去洗澡。  
如果不是他龙哥老实巴交的，他真的有理由怀疑，他，白宇，被绿了，还是满头绿光的绿。  
他有找过他龙哥，可他也不能拽着人家领子说——嘿宝贝儿你最近硬着老二是想干嘛。他就算已经被他龙哥上了个遍，他也不习惯把性生活摆在明面上说。  
他真的要脸。

03  
只可惜，他这边工作量上来了，只能每天隔着一个片场思念那个大猪蹄子。  
两个人冷着战呢，还能腻腻歪歪的不成？  
拉不下脸又好这个面子，只能装作无意地每天深夜给他龙哥发点知心文章，以此来敲打某个榆木脑袋。  
《一觉醒来发现老公幽会闺蜜》  
——白宇  
？  
——猪蹄子  
《这样做，让你的老公欲仙欲死，隔壁小姐妹都馋哭了》  
——白宇  
？？  
——猪蹄子  
《红杏出墙，我们的爱何去何从》  
——白宇  
？？？  
——猪蹄子  
《监狱二十年只因老公和别人上床》  
——白宇  
？？？？  
——猪蹄子  
《母猪的产后护理》  
——白宇  
sorry，发错了。  
——白宇  
时隔一周，白宇终于迎来了他家龙哥服软的电话，尽管已经是深夜两三点了。  
他家哥哥好像越来越不按点睡觉了。  
白宇还没来得及做老妈子状，那边就软乎乎地传来一句老白。  
去他妈的冷战吧。白宇捏着手机想。

04  
“朱一龙先生，您的外卖到了。”  
“请问是先吃肉呢，还是先喝奶呢？”  
“一起也不是不、可、以。”

05  
白宇嘴角那点装模作样地笑意还没勾起来，就被朱一龙拎着后颈扔到床上。  
酒店的床可算不上硬，可是白宇却还是矫揉造作地吃痛叫了两声。  
他家哥哥这是憋了多久呀。  
朱一龙的脸色不好，黑眼圈也比分开之前重了，甚至白宇在他压上来的时候还摸到了一点背脊骨——可只有那根阴茎硬挺挺得，摸一摸还淌着水。  
“抱歉。”  
白宇听见他龙哥这么说，却比谁都坚决地掐住他的大腿，拉到最开。  
抱歉什么抱歉！白宇拽着朱一龙的头发，唇对唇嘴对嘴地亲上去，亲到意乱情迷的时候又艰难地扯开距离。  
朱一龙的眼睛带着水汽，懵懵懂懂地看着白宇从口袋里掏出一个避孕套，一只手解着皮带，一只手拿着套用牙齿撕开。艳红的舌头舔过那些粘液，朱一龙张口想说那种东西不能吃，白宇那句轻飘飘的可食用就出来了。  
没有什么比自己男人给自己口带安全套更香艳的了。  
白宇的口活比朱一龙的好太多了，带套的过程差点让朱一龙交代出来，只是一带好，朱一龙就把白宇推倒在床上，毫无阻拦地一杆进洞。  
“我自己、扩张了半个小时呢——”  
白宇骄傲又自豪地说着，只一下就被顶的破碎。

06  
朱一龙有病吗？  
有。  
只是这病原本被压得好好的，只要每天去跑步，去打球，去吃点好吃的，身体里的性欲就能被压得很好。  
可是直到他遇见了白宇，这股令人羞耻的性欲就像火，从一个拥抱、一个握手、发展到后期，连白宇给他的一个眼神，他都能毫不自知地硬起来。  
他压抑地越狠，晚上报复的就越快。在第四次他想着白宇手淫后，朱一龙就知道自己完了。  
朱一龙一直是个果决的人，就如同小时候母亲恶趣味地给他穿裙子梳辫子，他宁可冬天在外面罚站一小时也不干。  
白宇是个容易被看透的人，朱一龙知道自己仗着年岁大点勾引小年轻是不要脸，但是白宇他长得老，不是吗。  
“好哥们。”  
他这么说，可又往白宇喜欢的类型拾掇，他看着白宇疑惑又纠结，可也只是伸手抱抱。  
他要白宇自己站在他的面前，毫无保留地对他说，我爱你。

07  
那么现在呢？  
朱一龙亲吻白宇的嘴角，带着漂亮的泪珠子对白宇说，“我好像真的有病。”

08  
性瘾，在三流的性文学里这几乎是个普遍到不能普遍的病。  
白宇在高中的时候也被好友偷偷塞过这类小说，里面丰乳肥臀的女主角不是妓女就是娼妇，涂满了艳丽的口红，手里夹着一根烟，几乎是不穿裤子的站在路灯下。  
她们技巧高超，只一绞就能让男人都给了她们，死在她们床上都不为过。  
可他的龙哥，正经又腼腆，连给人放狠话都软和的不得了，这种人会和性成瘾有关系吗？  
白宇想起那天晚上他几乎无意地伤害了这个哭着红眼睛的男人，他知道无论如何他龙哥都不会让他不舒服。

09  
“龙哥，”白宇认真地掰过朱一龙的脸，吻过那点泪珠，“现在离天亮还有四个小时，我们还可以再来一发。”

10  
白宇被顶到几乎窒息的时候想，他龙哥真的是憋了好久啊。

00  
没什么病是不可以治的，只要对象是朱一龙，白宇自信，他就是最好的良药。  
浪漫一点想，他可是把一辈子都给了朱一龙啊。

End


End file.
